The invention relates to an equalizer for partial-response signals of the type comprising a plurality of shift register stages and an analog adder, from the output of which the corrected signal is transmitted.
Prior art adaptive equalizers for partial-response signals have the disadvantage that due to the lack of orthogonality of successive partial-response signals, they converge slowly to their setting, or require complicated orthogonalization networks.
An object of the invention is to provide an adaptive equalizer for partial-response signals which adjusts rapidly to its optimum position and can be realized using relatively simple circuitry.